1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus and the assembling method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image formation apparatus is known which is integrally provided with an image reading means for reading an image recorded on a document and an image formation means for image-forming information read by the image reading means onto a sheet, and is sold as a digital combined machine, a printer, or the like provided with a copier and a facsimile/network communication function.
In this type of image formation apparatus, because an image reading portion, an image formation portion and an operation portion are integrally constituted, it has been difficult, up to the present, to replace each part independently or to change the assembly; therefore, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-171372 discloses that each part should be made into a module or a unit.
Furthermore, a pressure plate is mounted to an apparatus main body via a hinge in this type of image formation apparatus, but as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 9-261422 by arranging a hinge including a damper mechanism constituted by a spring and a cam in the vicinity of a centroid of the pressure plate when the pressure plate is rotated, there is only one hinge which costs because of a strong spring and a structure body, and other hinges can be made to be less expensive.
Additionally, in this type of image formation apparatus, a substrate for controlling an apparatus is arranged. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 1-174761 discloses that after an engine module and a paper supply module are combined, a large setting area can be ensured by mounting the image controller board over these two parts.